


dreams

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: by your side [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, Weddings, chrobin sumidelia and lissabelle are also there but not nearly enough to be tagged, happy bday severa!!! have a wedding, honestly this is one giant experiment in 2nd person perspective switching, mentions of sakulise and caminoka, other characters make an appearance but these four are the main pov characters, worldbuilding a few wedding traditions in bc copy/pasting christian weddings is booooooooooooring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: camilla and beruka receive an invitation from a far-away princess.orlucisev wedding ft. camilla and beruka
Relationships: Belka | Beruka & Camilla, Lucina/Serena | Severa
Series: by your side [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my daughter severa fire emblem!!! here's a wedding for her, and two friends she thought she said goodbye to attending it. a bit of an experimental bit of writing this time bc there's a few perspective switches throughout.
> 
> thanks to my buddy av for yelling about fire emblem with me and helping me write this, especially the brainstorming about the worldbuilding. <3
> 
> continues on from the previous 2 works in the series.

Your eyes snap open.

Footsteps sound in the hallway outside Lady Camilla's room, and you assume your usual ready stance. A knock sounds soon after, and you go to open it, a dagger in your sleeve as always.

"Hello? Forgive me for interrupting, but I have a letter for Her Highness Princess Camilla?"

Not the usual messenger... a stranger. You look at the letter in her hand, and take it from her carefully; you'll inspect it inside.

"... thank you," is all you say before you move to shut the door.

However, the messenger clears her throat, her blue hair falling into her face as she ducks her head. "I... was told to bring back a reply post-haste. Could you please ask Lady Camilla to pen one as soon as she reads it?"

You narrow your eyes at her. Suspicious. "We'll see."

The door shuts, and you turn around to get your poison-detecting kit from under the left cupboard. Lady Camilla looks up from writing her latest letter to Lady Hinoka, curious.

"Who was that, Beruka dear?"

"A message for you, Lady Camilla," you reply, reaching under the furniture for the box you know is there.

"Ah... you'll be quick, won't you?"

You feel your mouth turn up in a small smile. "You know I am always quick with any mission, milady."

A few minutes pass with you testing the letter with every test you can think of, and yet... it's completely benign. You both like and dislike the thought; what if it's a misdirection? Your frown seems to not phase the innocuous letter whatsoever, its secrets hidden from your eyes.

"I do hate that this is... still necessary." you hear Lady Camilla mutter tiredly.

You hum in agreement. While the world has changed since peace began years ago, the Nohrian nobility has not... yet.

You find yourself pitying them, as many do.

Another few minutes pass before you admit defeat, and bring the letter to Lady Camilla. She cuts it open with one of her sharpened hair pins (a gift from you; that she still uses it makes you feel... warm? Warm) before starting to read it.

You watch for any further sign of trickery, and only see Lady Camilla's eyes widen in wonder with each word she reads. The moment she finishes, she lets out a delighted, unrestrained giggle.

"Darling, is the messenger who brought this still here?"

You nod. "Indeed. She said that the sender wants her to bring a reply immediately."

She grabs a blank piece of paper and her quill, and starts writing frantically. "Do-- hmm, no, too formal? Ah, yes, do tell her I'll be finished very soon!"

You nod, and go back to the door and open it. The messenger is leaning against a wall, smiling at an opened locket in her hands.

She notices you after a moment, and tucks the locket back into her shirt. "Yes? Did Lady Camilla reply yet?"

You shake your head. "She's writing it as we speak. Please wait."

She lets out a visible sigh of relief. "Thank you."

You nod once more, and stay silent. You lean against the wall like her, and start observing. Several minutes pass of you cataloguing this messenger into your memory, and if she's unnerved by it, she doesn't show it.

In fact... she seems perfectly at ease.

Impressive.

Soon enough, the door opens to reveal Lady Camilla with a different sealed envelope in her hand, brandishing it as she looks around. The moment she spots the messenger, she hurries to her.

"Sorry for the delay! Here's the reply!" she says, putting the envelope into the messenger's hands with a grin. "Oh, I could lift a _mountain_ , I'm so happy right now..."

You tilt your head curiously. Lady Camilla is _really_ ecstatic about whatever was in that letter.

The messenger smiles back. "Thank you very much, Your Highness. I'll make sure it's delivered swiftly."

With that, she disappears from the hall hastily.

Lady Camilla sighs happily as you both go back inside. "Come now, Beruka... we have packing to do!"

You raise your eyebrows at the suddenness of that request. "Packing, milady?"

"We have a wedding to attend, of course!"

* * *

_To Her Royal Highness, Princess Camilla von Krakenburg of Nohr,_

_I must be honest; getting a letter through the Outrealms is a harder task than I thought! The Annas in charge of the gate are ever so bureaucratic._

_I digress, though. This letter may seem odd coming from a stranger, but I have heard so much about you and your retainer Beruka from my beloved Severa; or rather, she told me she went by Selena in your lands. I confess, I was enraptured by the tales she spun of you and your family, and I hope you are all doing better now that peace reigns between your two nations._

_I am not only writing to get to know you, however (although if you so wish, I would be glad to correspond with you!). It's regarding Severa. After she, Owain, and Inigo came back home, my relief and happiness knew no bounds, and my life felt full of light again. We decided we had waited long enough, absence and all, and became engaged to be married._

_The following days of our life have been... this is the happiest I've ever seen her, and I know this is the happiest I've ever been, if I'm being perfectly honest. The wedding is coming up in a week's time, and... there is the request I'd like to make._

_As happy as she is, I know she made close friends in Nohr and Hoshido both; but none closer than you and Beruka. You have my utmost, deepest gratitude for that, and as I said, I would be so glad to get to know you as well as she did._

_On to the matter at hand, though. I can tell she misses you all, and the thought of you not being there to witness her happiest moments fills me with sorrow. And so, let me get the formality out of the way (please excuse the trite format of the enclosed invitation! I couldn't convince my aunt to make them more... interesting; she's quite strict when it comes to formalities she organizes)_

**_Esteemed citizens of the Halidom, you are cordially invited to the upcoming wedding of_ **

**_Lucina Lowell, Exalted Princess of the Halidom of Ylisse,_ **

**_and_ **

**_Severa, Royal Knight of Ylisse_ **

**_on the 31st of March, at Castle Ylisstol_ **

**_Be welcome, and share in our joy!_ **

_Again, apologies if it sounds dry. It would mean the world to me, and I think Severa as well, if you would come visit and attend our wedding. Please reply as soon as possible, if you can._

_Yours, with respect,_

_Lucina_

"Milady, we've arrived."

Beruka's voice makes you raise your head up from rereading the letter from what must be the tenth time now. "Ah, so we have... let's not waste any time, shall we?"

You both bring your wyverns down to the verdant field outside of the city walls, and to the large stables right outside; the stablehands are quick to reassure you both that they're in good hands. Sternly reminding Marzia to _not_ eat the other mounts' food like last time, you go towards the gates and enter the capital city of Ylisse.

The first thing you think when you enter is that the city feels... _alive_.

Everything thrums with joy and cheer at the news of the upcoming wedding; everyone is talking about the Princess Lucina finally marrying her beloved knight Severa. It feels so _different_ from Windmire, in an unrestrained, infectious way; it makes you think back to happier times long past... and happier times yet to come, hopefully.

... Elise would love it here.

You and your darling Beruka make your way through the crowded streets towards the large castle in sight, knowing that's where the main event is going to happen. And oh, you smile just thinking about it... Severa! Getting married! You remember the fond stories of her beloved that she was all too eager to share, speaking of her with such wondrous longing that it made your heart ache for her.

The castle entrance is just ahead, and a few people are coming in and out with various packages of food, decorations, and other things. All of it is being overseen by a stern-looking, middle-aged knight with brown hair.

You both approach the entrance, and the overseeing knight spots you quickly. "Greetings. Are you guests?"

"Indeed we are, Sir knight." you say, and hand over the invitation that was enclosed.

Beruka remains silent, watching him as he looks it over. He gives Beruka an assessing glance not unlike Beruka's own practiced one, before he turns back to you. "My name is Frederick. I bid you welcome to Castle Ylisstol on this joyous day! Please leave any of your weapons with the stewards to the right, who will label them as your possessions, then proceed to the main hall immediately ahead for the reception."

"Thank you very much, Sir Frederick. Come, Beruka... we mustn't tarry!"

The interior looks like it would be quite a bit plainer than you expected, if it weren't for the festive decorations. You do as the knight said, and leave your axes for safekeeping with the stewards near what must be a storage room, leaving your names for them to label your weapons with. The main hall is indeed unmissable, with helpers coming in and out of the massive set of doors on the far end of the entrance hall.

You make your way to it, and enter into a hive of activity. A lot of guests are congregating together on one side of the room while preparations are still being completed, it seems; you might just see if you can mingle a bit.

However, as soon as you and Beruka set off towards the group, loud and, most of all, _familiar_ voices sound from your left.

"No, no, no! You can't just-- Inigo, you can't just do a _new dance experiment_ at a _wedding_!"

"I-- come on, you know they'd love it!"

The argument devolves into bickering, and you can only watch with an amused smile as a sight you thought you'd never see again unfolds before you.

"Inigo and Owain are still the same as ever," Beruka mutters, then pauses to consider them. "Except Owain is wearing warm clothes for once. And Inigo's hair suits him better."

"Hmm... indeed, the pink is quite striking, actually. Shall we interrupt?"

Beruka smiles, a glint in her eye. "Of course, milady."

You approach, and assume your best haughty voice. "My, my, what's this now? Arguing again?"

Predictably, they jump (and oh, your try so hard not to laugh), and turn to you and Beruka with bewilderment.

"W-W-What? Lady Camilla?!"

"A-- wha?!"

They flail for a few more moments, and you finally let yourself giggle. Beruka's amused 'tch' only sets you off more.

You recover eventually, and they're still staring at you in wonder. Before long, they look at each other knowingly.

"Lucina?"

"Lucina."

You smile. "Indeed. we received a lovely invitation from the Princess, and oh, I'm _so_ glad we did. I missed scaring you two!"

They chuckle. "We missed you too, Lady Camilla."

"A most fortuitous reunion indeed! One that shall be engraved in--"

"Excuse me, milord?" says a nearby servant. "Milady Lucina is still in the right chamber and wonders if you're free for a discussion?"

... milord?

"Ah, thank you, Seth. Please tell her I'll be there in a bit."

"Of course, milord!"

Owain looks unfazed, and _oh_ , suddenly a few things make _much_ more sense now.

"Milord, hm? How rude of me, disrespecting my hosts!" you say coyly, and dip into a curtsey.

He blushes up to his ears. "N-- No, quite unnecessary, milady, I--"

Inigo finds this all terribly amusing, of course; his laughter is as charming as ever.

Owain looks defeated. "Please don't tell milord Leo about this?"

You wink. "Tell him about what? That you were secretly royalty all along, and served as a valiant hero, earning your name a pedestal on your own merit like in his old storybooks? That his admiration of you needs to go ever higher?"

Oh, poor thing, he's as red as Hinoka's hair!

... you feel yourself start to drown in your longing yet again. This asinine resistance to change among the Nohrian nobility has cut into your and Hinoka's courtship severely, and you think you'll take a long, _long_ visit to Hoshido when things start calming down.

Realizing you've been silent for a few moments, you smile, and look around the room. "I'm quite glad to be here, I must say."

Beruka nods. "Mhm."

Inigo bows extravagantly. "And we're glad to have you, milady. Tell me, how are things back in Nohr?"

"Progress is slow, unfortunately, but... well, Xander and I are still more stubborn than anyone, as the other members of the nobility have found out," you say, then lean in to whisper conspiratorially. "I hear that someone poured a bucket of dishwater onto a particularly distasteful lord as he left the castle."

"Quite a mystery there, isn't it?"

"Indeed! We investigated, of course, but _sadly_ , we just couldn't find the culprit."

Owain shakes his head fondly. "I'm sure they disappeared into the sunset with their co-conspirators, giggling as only chaotic entities could...."

You nod shrewdly. "But of course... I was so proud of Elise that day, but even prouder of Princess Sakura! Who knew she would be swayed into such devious shenanigans? You'd think that their ongoing courtship would have helped them settle down somewhat, but... I'm honestly glad that's not the case."

You don't mention the fact that both Elise and Sakura have already separately asked you for advice on when and how to propose to each other; until the time is right, your lips are sealed, and your pride and joy must remain secret.

"Now!" you say, clapping your hands together. "Do tell me, where's my darling Severa? I'm positively bursting with anticipation!"

Your question is answered by someone behind you. "She's still getting ready, milady."

You turn around to see... hm? Isn't this the messenger who brought you the invitation? She's dressed as if _she_ 's the one getting married, which-- oh. _Oh_.

"Luci!" Owain yells out cheerfully. "I thought Mother was still preparing your robes?"

Oh, how absolutely _delightful_.

* * *

You chuckle. "She decided to have mercy on me, at Aunt Lissa's insistence."

"Didn't Seth tell you I'd be coming? You didn't have to come find me."

"Oh, he did, but when he described who you were talking to..." you say, smiling at Lady Camilla and Beruka. "I knew I had to greet them personally."

Lady Camilla lets out a truly delighted laugh. "Why, thank you, _Your Highness_. It's truly a pleasure to be here; especially after that wonderful invitation!"

... oh yes, she _definitely_ recognizes you.

You duck your head as you feel your face heat up, but you can't help the sheepish smile that only grows the more she looks at you with that wry smile. "I'm so glad you could make it, milady. My gratitude knows no bounds."

"Oh, nonsense, of course we came! We wouldn't have missed this for absolutely anything, right Beruka dear?"

"Mhm," is all she says in response, but then she tilts her head slightly and gives you another piercing look, just like the one in Castle Krakenburg. "You're good."

The blunt compliment confuses you. "I-- thank you?"

She just nods again.

"Haha... you'll find that Beruka is a woman of few words, but a wealth of meaning." Lady Camilla says fondly. "How are you, though? Things look quite hectic, I must say..."

"Yes... Aunt Maribelle told me there's still a few hours to go until everything's ready. We're also waiting for Mother and Father to find where they lost their own ceremonial robes," you say with a smile. "It's been driving Uncle Virion up the wall, and he's spent the past couple of hours lecturing them in addition to searching for the robes."

Owain sighs. "Mother must be half-tempted to uproot the entire castle if it means there'll be no more unforeseen interruptions."

You laugh. "Maybe. To illustrate how exacting Aunt Maribelle is, Lady Camilla, she once managed to organize _two_ events... while also presiding as a magistrate the whole day. It was a bizarre day, according to Aunt Lissa."

"Sounds like a woman I'd like to meet, indeed," she says, and you all share a good chuckle. After a few moments, Lady Camilla speaks up again. "You know... from everything Severa told me about you when she was in Nohr, I knew to expect a bold, principled woman. I'm glad to see you are everything she said and more."

You duck your head once more, your blush burning brightly. "I... I'm glad."

Then... she suddenly winks. "Well, she also told me your taste in clothes is eccentric at best, but she's quite the perfectionist when it comes to fashion, so I took that with a dash of salt."

Oh, she _didn't_ \-- Severa!

Inigo and Owain burst out laughing, and you cross your arms petulantly. "I-- it's gotten better!"

That only spurs them on more.

You simmer in your embarrassment while Lady Camilla giggles fondly, when you suddenly feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn around, and see Aunt Lissa there.

"Everything alright sweetheart? You kinda rushed out..."

"Oh, um... I had to greet some personal guests, Aunt Lissa."

She takes note of Lady Camilla and Beruka, giving them a welcoming smile. "Hey there! Welcome to Ylisstol!"

"Our pleasure, Your Highness."

"Oh, phooey... Lissa, please. I'm tired of the formalities already and it hasn't even started!" she says, waving her hand. "What's your name?"

"Um, Mother, this is..." he interrupts haltingly. "I told you about Lady Camilla, didn't I?"

Aunt Lissa cheer fades into a kind of somber mood that you've only seen her in a few times. She looks at Lady Camilla with a new, strange expression. "... yes. You have."

"Aunt Lissa?"

She doesn't look at you, but her gaze is fixed on Lady Camilla. "My children fought a war for you."

Your breath hitches, and so does everyone else's.

Lady Camilla simply closes her eyes, her entire posture deflating. "... yes."

Aunt Lissa visibly sets her jaw, and continues. "I never dreamed I'd have the opportunity to say this, milady; only thought about it in wishful fantasies. But now, with you standing here before me? I must."

"Mom, please..."

Aunt Lissa silences everyone by hugging Lady Camilla and lifting her up slightly, then placing her back down just as quickly. "I know it wasn't you or yours who took them away. I won't curse you for that, or for having them fight; when they make up their minds about something... well, I should know. But what I _will_ do is thank you for keeping them safe as much I know you did. For helping keep every one of them safe."

Nobody knows what to say to that; least of all Lady Camilla, who has the most stunned expression of them all.

"Now!" Aunt Lissa says, her cheer back in full force. "That's me done being an ungracious host. Please enjoy your stay here!"

Oh, Aunt Lissa...

"Sweetheart, we should go back and continue getting ready, hm?"

You can't really deny her. You turn back to everyone, and wave. "I'll see you later, yes?"

They all nod solemnly.

Time passes in a blur from that point on. You only feel more and more nervousness and excitement and anticipation as it goes, and Aunt Maribelle's fretting and anxious adjustments and telling you to stand in front of the mirror _just one more time_ every few minutes aren't helping too much.

Finally, after what feels like a whole day, Mother and Father enter the room and beam at you.

"Honey... everything's done. Are you ready?"

A swell of something powerful builds inside you. You look in the mirror one last time, knowing you will see a different, happier woman the next time you see one. "Yes..."

* * *

"... I'm ready."

Mom smiles at you with such pride that you have to look away or you'll cry before even stepping foot out of the room.

You face the door, and Mama opens it for you, kissing your forehead again. "We'll be right there with you, sweetie."

You can hear the music begin. There's a slow start, probably because Brady got too emotional already (like you're one to talk), but it swells into instantly recognizable notes after a few moments.

You and Lucina only had the opportunity to see one opera in your young, short lives before the apocalypse came knocking, but ['The Start of a Journey'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBGH_DSSj08) from the Hero-King's Saga was and always will remain Lucina's favorite music in the world.

(... and yours too, but only she knows that.)

You step slowly, carefully, as if any rush will shatter this dream-like reality you're in right now. Cyn and Inigo open the second, and last, set of doors for you, beaming at you with the radiance of the sun.

... but that's nothing compared to who you see walking to meet you from the opposite side of the hall.

It's like the first time you looked at her and saw a bold, blue mess that instantly accepted you into her life, much to your wonder.

It's like the first time you heard her laugh.

It's like the first time you wiped tears off her face.

It's like the first time you realized how much Lucina means to your bitter heart.

Fuck, you're going to fucking _cry_.

The smile on her face threatens to stop your heart right here and now, as you continue walking to meet her in the middle where Uncle Libra waits with a patient smile, and _gods_ you feel like-- you feel like a gaping idiot but you can't take your eyes off of her, and you never fucking want to.

... and, in a moment of epiphany that's perhaps too obvious to mention, you realize that you'll never have to.

You feel your tears finally slide down your cheeks.

You get closer, and closer, and closer, and finally, as the music swells down, you stand together before Uncle Libra. He looks at you both with undisguised pride and joy, and _fuck_ you're both crying already. As the last notes in the air fade away, he lifts his hands up to gesture towards you two.

"Beloved family and guests. We stand here today, our hearts filled with joy, to witness these two women join their paths together into one. They wish to intertwine their souls, never to be separated again, and to stand together against whatever their future brings. They have prevailed over all of life's challenges so far, and so they stand here in front of Naga's blessed gaze; they ask for one thing only... to be joined in life for eternity."

"Lucina, daughter of Exalt Chrom and Queen Robin... is it truly your wish to go forth into the future with Severa, daughter of Knight Sumia and Knight Cordelia, at your side? To face life with her together, to walk your path with her, always?

She sniffs back her tears, her smile still blinding you. "Yes. Yes it is."

You feel like you're _flying_.

"Severa, daughter of Knight Sumia and Knight Cordelia... is it truly your wish to go forth into the future with Lucina, daughter of Exalt Chrom and Queen Robin, at your side? To face life with her together, to walk your path with her, always?

You can't take your eyes off of her, even as you take a deep, shaky breath to say what you've always wanted to say when you imagined this moment.

"Yes. Yes it is."

He smiles even wider. "Then let your families speak to you; the past to the future. Enter!"

The doors behind you and Lucina open, and your parents walk towards you two, holding their ornately engraved torches together. Their flames flicker merrily, as if they too are happy to see this happening. They stand next to you and Lucina, their pride also evident.

Uncle Libra continues, presenting you with another ornate torch. "Take your future into your hands, young ones."

And you do.

You and Lucina grip the torch together, your fingers intertwined around it, and you start to feel more anticipation than you ever have in your life.

He turns to your parents. "Please, speak."

They all nod at each other, and begin to speak in unison. "The flame of hope, the flame of life... the warmth of the sun, the ender of strife. The future is dark, unknown; this flame will make it be shown. As it lit our paths forward, so it shall be for you... let it warm you throughout your life anew!"

The traditional chant is done, and they both light your torch, which slowly grows into a hearty flame on its own. You sniff again, trying to hold back even more tears.

The ceremony done, they extinguish their own flames, and hug you both tightly.

"We're so proud of you both, sweetheart," you hear Robin say. Mom and Mama echo her, while Chrom can't speak due to his tears; he just nods. You and Lucina don't take your eyes from each other for a moment, waiting for one last thing.

"Thank you all, for your blessings. Seal your union, young ones, and go forth! Your new life awaits."

That's all you needed to hear.

The warmth of the flame is _nothing_ compared to what you feel inside as you and Lucina kiss to finish off the ceremony. You barely hear the cheers from all around you, even as you two pull back, and oh _gods_ you think you might just collapse with how happy you are. Lucina's just-- the way she's looking at you right now? It's something that will stay with you for the rest of your _life_. You know you're probably looking at her the same way, but... yeah, those are fresh tears on both of your faces, alright.

You both turn towards the door and the gathered crowd on either side of the hall, and start walking, holding your torch in front of you.

The crowd cheers and whoops, and it's everyone you've ever known just cheering like you're not about to disintegrate from the amount of sheer happiness you're feeling. Cyn's standing on someone's shoulders-- oh, it's Kjelle, of course, who else; Inigo and Subaki are crying their eyes out too, your nieces looking adorable sitting on their shoulders and yelling like everyone else, Lady Camilla's wiping her eyes while Beruka hands her tissues as usual, Noire is--

_What_.

Your feet carry you onwards but what you saw is-- _what_? That was--! Wha?!

And like a bolt of lightning, clarity comes in a single moment.

_'I'll be back in a few days. I need to get my present for you, Sev.'_

_'You're just giving me more time to plot_ your _gift!'_

_'Hehe... you'll need it.'_

_'Oh, we'll see about THAT.'_

It's definitely NOT going to be your fault if you flood this entire room with your tears.

You look at Lucina and she just _knows_ and you want to both kiss her and cry on her shoulder and _fuck_ you love her so fucking _much_. How is this real? How is _any_ of this real?

Your breath hitches with desperate laughs and sobs and you're filled with too much love for the woman next to you, the woman whose side you've been at for decades now and whose side you will be at for decades more to come, and she at yours, and _gods_...

The giant doors of the main hall open once more, and beyond them lie the castle doors. They open slowly to let the bright, warm sunlight in, obscuring all else but what's ahead.

The crisp spring breeze makes the flame in your hands flicker, and it feels like a welcome home.


End file.
